Glare from lights, such as oncoming or following car headlights, can be discomforting and distracting. Existing headlights are perceived as bright point sources by oncoming drivers. Because existing car headlights use high-intensity point sources (high luminance, small area) with optics to achieve the required beam spread and light level, glare is high, especially at certain angles. This can affect comfort and task performance and can lead to a decrease in roadway safety.
Eliminating glare from lights would be very beneficial. For example, eliminating glare from headlights would allow drivers to focus on the most relevant visual information, including the path of the road, obstacles, and signage, and would result in a more comfortable and safer driving experience.